Jinchūrikis Lover
by seekerofloststories
Summary: Gaara meets Sakura as an little boy after he kills his Uncle she looks at him and tells him that monsters are not born but created and asks which are you later they meet again but he doesn't know it's her since she is the rumor Jinchūriki Gekimetsu who hides her identity by stealing the faces of the dead
1. Chapter 1

"Gaara Gaara GAARA!" "WHAT!" As I turn around to see who calling for me when I saw Naruto running towards me. I should've know it was him and not far behind him was Sasuke walking calm and that girl Sakura who currently had Shukaku on edge with her face wrap up in that scarf so you could only see her emerald green eyes." Are you coming we got that mission and we're all going to be late and none of us currently wants to deal with Temari ranting to us for not delivering you on time for that meeting"

3 Days before

Sakura's pov.

I was getting back from an recover mission in retrieving an classified file. I mean seriously Tsunade should know better then send me on this since I will read the file any way I was in front of her office when I heard yelling...TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I went to turn around and leave to come back another day since being Tsunade's abnu captain I dealt with her temper everyday and I didn't feel like dealing with it today. When suddenly the door was ripped open and Naruto was being thrown out by Tsunade and she snap her head at me "WHAT!" "The file and the mission report that's it." "Oh thank you, your dismissed." "Hai!" I was just barely out the door when Naruto barrels towards me fucking screaming "WWWWAAAAIIITTTT!" I stop and turn to look at him as he try to catch his breath barely able to throw out the words his mumbling."Stop Naruto and speak once you catch your breath understand?" He nobs then looks up at me as his taking a big breath in and spits out "IheardyouweretheabnucaptainiwishtobecomeananbubutTsunadesaidnosowillyouaccpetme?!"I look at him funny and respond "What in the hell did you just say?" Naruto looks at me then says "I heard you were the abnu captain I wish to become an anbu but Tsunade said no so will you accept me?!" I look at him like he was crazy and answer his question by responding "You have to be crazy to think I'll let you join if Tsunade said no but I'll make you a deal there these mission that's an month long. It's a recon mission if you come back in tact your in an-" Naruto suddenly in trusts me to yell "Deal!" I roll my eyes as I tell him "I wasn't finish you have to also not...TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Eat any ramen noodles during the whole." I say as I smirk proud of my cunning idea when he looks at me in horror but responds "Fine I'll do it" I look him straight in the face and see how serious he is about becoming an anbu. I know I'm going to regret doing this but I tell him "Find Sai and tell him Sakura sent you to pick up the mission info to go over and an uniform and mask for the mission tomorrow." All of sudden I feel this force throwing me back when I realize it's Naruto hugging me I warn him "If you don't let me go you can forget it all." He then blushes and apologizes as he runs off. I then start my course home to get some good night rest.

Naruto pov.

I've been looking for Sai for the past 2 hours I final find him with Sasuke and Gaara as he try to keep them from ripping each other apart. I just run up to them not caring that their at one another throats I yell "I'M ANBU, OH YAY!" They stop and turn to look at me all in disbelief and say at the same time "Who in the hell made you an anbu?!" I laugh and respond "Sakura." Sasuke and Gaara look as if they believe as if the anbu captain had lost her mind while Sai pale more then usual giving me an duffel bag saying "Here you'll need this" I watch as he walks away and as Gaara vanishes in his sand and Sasuke just walking away still in disbelief. I better go home and prep myself for the mission and going on an ramen withdrawal but it will all be worth it in the end.

Month Later

Sakura's pov.

The mission was a success and apartly since Naruto couldn't eat ramens he just blabbering on and on about how creepy it was that I transform my face into a dead blonde civilian face. I got so tried of it that I just wore my mask that cover all of my face with the expect of my eyes so my pink hair was hidden. Once we got to the village everyone went to watch in digust as Naruto ate an month worth of ramens along with fill there own stomachs. But I went off to report to Tsunade about the mission when...TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke comes barreling out yelling "SHE HAS NOT A FUCKING CLUE HOW TO LEAD!"I saw his sharingan was active and when his see who he bumped into he just looks more digusted than ever and storms out as Tsunade tirely says "Come in." I peek in and see the room destroy and Tsunade slump in her chair looking worn down "If you don't mind me asking Hokage - sama what was that about?" She looks up and simple put it as "Uchiha wishes to be Anbu Captain and believes you to be in capable to be captain and I should let him be Captain after what you did with Naruto when you knew I refuse to let him be an anbu." I look at her and see how serious she is and for the first time in forever I wish she did demote me as I respond "Why didn't you then?" She then stands up and rebuttals with "You have the experience unlike him since you been in this position since you were eight Sakura and I know no matter what you'll always take responsibility for screw ups." I then look her in the eyes for the first time in who knows how long and say "Its not because of Gekimetsu?" She just shakes her head no as I drop the mission report on her desk and just walk out. As I walk home I decide to take a detour to visit my family. As I walk that way I spot Gaara sitting on some person roof watching game the moon I was stun for an moment till I realize that Shukaku stronger at night and probably keeps Gaara up that would explain the dark circles. Just as I was going to continue on my way Gaara appear in front of me with that stupid gourd on his back. "Why are you still up?" I look at him and simple say "I'm visiting my family since this is the only open time in my schedule currently" He just nobs his heads then looks at me again then decide to ask "Why wear the mask?" I really feel like knocking him out but I wouldn't get the chance he would kill me with sand coffin and then Gekimetsu would go on an ramp page. "The same reason that you carry your gourd it's a safety blanket to me." Gaara then vanishes within his Sand and I continue on till I reach my parents and brother's grave mark. I sit down and take of my mask letting my hair flow down to my waist and remember the good times before there deaths. As time goes on I get sleepy and lay down when suddenly Gekimetsu appear and curl up next to me fanning out his 11 tails over me as an blanket and looks at me asking "What's with the sorrowful look?" I look at him and say "Do you ever have those moments where you want to erase those memories that hold the bad moments but define you as a person or beast in your case?" Gekimetsu appears to be studying my face or trying to figure out what to say as we just lay there when final he breaks the silence with "I told long ago that you would regret saving me cherry." I see the hurt in his eyes but I inform him of how I never regret saving him and I never would. Sleep took over and for the first ti, in years I felt safe curl up next to Gekimetsu and did not care who saw me...TBC


	5. Author note

People age doesn't matter in this story so you can decide it. The background if I give it to you it will screw up the whole plot I'm working on since background stories are coming out as tales these people are telling to describe. I know I don't make much sense describing it but I have this idea thats formed and I just need your patience please. Also I know Gaara and Sakura meeting doesn't make sense but in a chap. Or 2 they'll be an memory showing how they meet for the first time but it'll be as the summary says.


	6. Chapter 5

As I start to wake up I realize I wasn't curl up next to Gekimetsu any more but I was in someone arms listening to them whisper to amongst themselves. I open my eyes to see the chest of Gaara and it startled me to see him carrying me when he turn from his conversation with Kankuro to look down at me and saw me awake he ask me "Why is it you didn't go home if you were feeling sleepy?" I simple respond "That is my home what you speak of is simple my shelter also would you mine putting me down?" After saying that he gentle st me down so I able to stand as Kankuro just stood there looking very annoy before barking out "Gaara - sama you can't hide here from Temari forever!" Gaara just look very annoy at the idea of being near Temari "I can try." I giggle and thank them for there time before taking my leave.

Gaara ' pov.

Naruto woke me up early this morning asking me why Kankuro was in town when we heard yelling he turn his head to see who was yelling to spot Kankuro barreling down the street yelling for me I took off.

Hour Later

I final loss them by taking a detour in an old graveyard. I believe it was the Haruno graveyard. I believe the cause of the clan's execution was because of an group of people believing in the rumor beast Gekimetsu. As I continue to walk the rows of graves I saw Sakura I'm not sure if its her since she was cover up in an black blanket as I approach her I saw it was an wolf. It left it's head and growl at me with its red eyes glaring threatening at me. He reminds me of that wolf I meet as a child along with that strange girl. I had just killed my uncle and Shukaku had just tattooed the symbol love on my forehead when this girl approach me and look at me not in fear but in an sorrow. I was going to kill her when I heard "Gaara you know people are not born as monsters but the decisions they choice make them one. So which are you?" I stare at her in wonder and watch as she walk away with a wolf that follow close by. As I snap out of my reminiscing I saw the wolf was gone and it was just Sakura in her usual attire so I pick her up and started to carry her towards the hospital since I had not a clue where she lives when Kankuro found me and bluntly point out "You can't hide from your duties as Kagakage forever Garar-sama" I was about to respond when I felt Sakura stirring in arms I look down to she her awake asking to be put down so I did so then Kankuro went back on stupid speech and in that time period Sakura was able to sneak off or maybe she said bye I just didn't hear her over Kankuro. Kankuro and I continue our argument till some anbu came up to us asking if we've seen sakura and once he left I told Kankuro "Fine I'll go back to the sand village just get off my back."...TBC


End file.
